Where Embarrassment Leads To
by BlackLily17
Summary: They both know they love each other, but both of them are afraid to speak the truth. The other one is afraid to be rejected once again while the other one is afraid to be hurt. Whole Hogwarts knows they love each other, but it's also not Hogwarts' fault that the two lovers are stubborn. It's a part of the story but you'll love it inside, I promise! RxR Love you all!


**One- shot time!**

_**Oh, yeah! **_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I obviously do not own anything!**

oOo

Lily Evans is snoozing. She, in fact, just finished reviewing. Seventh year is a very stressing year. NEWTs, Head duties, and love… Stress!

James Potter entered the Head Girl's dorm, a smirk gracing his face. He likes annoying _his _Lily- I mean _Lily _so much, that even when sleeping he'll do everything. With her flaring green eyes, and the sun catching her hair, and the beautifully annoyed look on her face…

He pulled up her covers, uncovering her pale skin. Well, unfortunately for Lily, she's wearing baby blue short shorts and faded pink spaghetti strap. Lily jerked awake, catching a sight of his partner _in duties_.

"Oi! You bloody—"

She caught sight of what she's wearing and grabbed her blanket from James' grip. She covered herself once again, from embarrassment this time. James let out a chuckle and sat down beside her bed. "Good morning, sunshine."

"What are you doing here?" he heard Lily's muffled voice.

"Nothing. Just waking you up." Lily uncovered her face, showing her ears with a slight shade of pink. "What if I'm not wearing _anything_?" she said. He chuckled once again. "Well, that would be more fortunate for me."

She glared at him, and hit his arm.

It was a moment of awkward silence. There were a lot of flashbacks between the two that happened. I'll give you an explanation.

Their relationship is like a man hanging on a bridge. It's like they're on and they're not on. It's like there's something between them, and like there's nothing between them. You didn't understand it, didn't you? Me too. Like I said, their relationship is complicated.

They both know they love each other, but both of them are afraid to speak the truth. The other one is afraid to be rejected once again while the other one is afraid to be hurt. Whole Hogwarts knows they love each other, but it's also not Hogwarts' fault that the two lovers are stubborn. So, if anything happened, just _if _then that news would last in Hogwarts for a whole century.

Back to the situation…

Lily is still hiding under the cover, but she's completely awake. James is staring at the body in front of him. He gathered all his courage up, and resisted not to flinch, nor stutter.

"Hey, Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

James got ready for a loud slap across the face, a jinx, a hex, a curse or anything.

Lily is blushing pink under her cover. She's already prepared for this kind of question. She rehearsed this so many times in her head, but she didn't know that her palm would sweat.

"Oh… Yeah sure…"

It was actually supposed to be "I'd love to!" or something like that but… Oh come on!

James' face broke into a large grin. "What did you say?"

Lily sat down, uncovering herself and facing her long- time enemy. "I said yes, Potter."

Lily managed to lie down before being pulled into a kiss.

Oh, what a lovely en—

The door opened, revealing a smirking Sirius Black. Hey! I thought it's the ending! But of course, we can't exclude Sirius from the story…

"Oh! It looks like you two needs some time alone together…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lily stood up and approached him. "Oh, careful there Evans! We don't want-"

Whatever we don't want is not mentioned, because Lily just punched him square in the face, knocking him out. James glance nervously at his _new _(would you believe it!) girlfriend, then at his unconscious best mate. Lily glared at him, daring him to challenge her. He grinned nervously and stepped outside the dorm.

Before closing the door, Lily looked at him. "You're so lucky I love you, Potter. Or else you would've ended worse." She smirked as she slammed the door.

James grinned. He still loves her, _especially _when she's irritated.

oOo

**That's so cute!**

_**I like it too.**_

**It's also one of my favorite. So tell me if anything's wrong okay? Bye!**

_**~BlackLily17**_


End file.
